Confessions of the Creator
Main Scenario 000: Confessions of the Creator is the third and final story mode in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It can be purchased for 2,000 PP after the completion of Main Scenario 012: Treachery of the Gods, or is automatically unlocked by completing the original Dissidia story, Main Scenario 013: Light to All. In this mode, the player may construct a party of any five characters from either alignment, and can swap them out while on the world map. It is designed to challenge high level characters, with enemies ranging from around level 50 all the way up to 120+. The world map features teleportation stones, and most of the dungeon gateways roughly line up with the original Final Fantasy dungeons. There are numerous gateways, each with a random Assist character. Interacting with the assist character will trigger a battle with that character at Level 100. Several gateways are multi-floor dungeons, often with rare treasure in its depths. The Distant Glory scenarios from the first Dissidia are also available as two of such multi-level dungeons. Completing this mode unlocks Feral Chaos as a playable character for 350 PP in the PP Catalog. Story Because of Cid's interference at the end of the thirteenth cycle, the pact between him and Shinryu is broken. Shinryu, seeking revenge over being denied the power of the summoned warriors, traps Cid in a nightmare realm where Chaos survived the 13th Cycle, and Cosmos and her warriors defeat Chaos each subsequent cycle until the eighteenth cycle, where Chaos is driven insane and slays both Cosmos's warriors and his own warriors, turning into Feral Chaos. At the twentieth cycle, Feral Chaos seeks to kill Cosmos, who has lost the power to summon warriors, but she is saved by Cid who seals her within the Cavern of Earth. Chaos, denied his prey, instead goes against Shinryu, challenging its power. Cid saves himself and Cosmos by sealing off the northern continent, along with Feral Chaos, into a volcano. The world is now inhabited by Moogles and Manikins, Cid, who has now been turned into a Moogle, uses the remaining power he has to summon five warriors (the five the player chooses) in order to help destroy Chaos once and for all. Afterwards, everyone was released from the Nightmare Realm. Cornelia Plains Teleport Stone: Castle Cornelia Treasure * Crystal Moogle Shop Gateway to Departure Area: Cornelia Plains *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 50 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Gateway of Good and Evil *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 50 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Beyond the Continent *KP Chance: Win within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 50 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Ancient Volcano Ring - Gulg * Teleport Stone: Crescent Lake Treasure * KP Bonus * Diamond Battles Elven Snowfields * Teleport Stone: Marsh Cave * Teleport Stone: Elven Castle * Teleport Stone: Western Keep Treasures * Crystal * Crystal * Gold Angel * Crystal Battles Land of the Stolen Crown *KP Chance: Win within 90 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Frozen Continent *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Gateway of Melting Snows *KP Chance: Win within 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Encounters and Treason *KP Chance: BRV Break within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Gateway of the Great Will *KP Chance: Win within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 60 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Land of the Stolen Crown *KP Chance: Win within 90 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Floor 01 (upon entering the Gateway) ...Who are you? Hmph. Just another stray being played with by the gods. No matter. Choose the path you wish to take. All paths lead to the same end, anyway. You keep fighting... and die like a dog. ''--- Gabranth'' Floor 02 (upon entering Floor 02) What did you do to end up here? Hmph. Do you even know where you are? We are disconnected from where the gods fight over the fate of the world. We are in a hell where broken warriors fight empty battles. Those who overcome the trials here are summoned back to the battle of the gods... But going back only means more fighting. What could be more pointless? We are shackled to endless conflict. You should surrender to your fate. ''--- Gabranth'' Melmond Fens * Teleport Stone: Melmond * Teleport Stone: Cavern of Earth * Teleport Stone: Western Keep Treasure * Crystal * Diamond * KP Bonus * Crystal * Crystal * Crystal * Crystal * KP Bonus * Diamond Battles Chasm in the Rotting Land *KP Chance: Win within 90 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 70 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Curses and Hopes of Yore *KP Chance: Win within 90 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 75 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Bahamut Isles Treasure * KP Bonus Conquered Trials Gateway *KP Chance: Win w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 80 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled (upon entering the Gateway) Great Will... I wish to put an end to the conflict. They are not pawns made to fight. They belong in their own worlds, not here. Now that the door to the Rift is shut, I must spare them from this cycle... ''--- Cosmos'' (after starting the Gateway) Having come to this gateway - everything connects now. I was formerly known as the Great Will - had made a pact with Shinryu... and designed the conflict of the gods. - I suppose I must tell you everything... about the past that I had sealed away... and the objective of the conflict... It is as though this world is a prison, drifting in between the dimensions. When I was trapped here, I searched for a way to return to my homeworld. But the only way to break through the door to the Rift was to use monstrous force... Chaos amplifies his power of discord through destruction. So I began to think - Perhaps Chaos should destroy the world, after which Cosmos would bring back order - And repeating this cycle would eventually generate the power to open the door. It was the summoned warriors who called this the "conflict of the gods". ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Land of Discord Treasure * Elixir (x3) * Gold Angel *KP Bonus Moogle Shop Thank you for being so kind to my brother, Moglin. His shop is right next to Sanctuary. Well, I can't let my little bro beat me! Please take your time and look around. ''--- Moglin's brother'' Inherited Memories *KP Chance: BRV Break w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Gateway of Artificial Life *KP Chance: BRV Break w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled To a Foreign World *KP Chance: Win w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Confinement and Flight *KP Chance: Win w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled There were many warriors like yourself, fight under the aegis of the gods. All have met their demise - a long, long time ago. Of course, most were not aware of my existence, if any were at all. I was nothing but an observer, after all... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Battle tip: This Gateway offers one of the fastest ways to gain large amounts of KP in a short period of time. The Bonus Line is set to Lv. 100 and you only need to defeat 2 Strange Battle Pieces, offering you the chance of setting your warrior to Lv. 1 and ending the fights easily with a simple Combo or HP Attack, granting 101 KP for a successful Gateway clearance. In addition to this method, using 3x KP Bonus will also help you unlock the accomplishment "Gambler". Pervasive Sorrow *KP Chance: Win w/ 10 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled I would very much like to ask you something. But before I do, I must tell you everything... about the conflict of the gods in this world. I wonder if you would lend an ear to a pathetic man's attempt at repentance... I had thought Shinryu's purification was the power to revive the dead. But in reality - he was absorbing the experience of warriors that had yet to die, returning them to fight. Once a warrior had no more to give, he was erased, no matter how honorable he was. I felt as though I was tricked by Shinryu. But there was no stopping the ruthless cycle... Chaos would gain strength with every battle. But Cosmos's warriors could never grow - they lose their powers at purification. The difference in strength became evident, I believe, during the 13th conflict... Cosmos's warriors perished, and even Cosmos herself was purified... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Solitary Salvation *KP Chance: BRV Break w/ 60 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled The cycle of destruction and purification gave Chaos power – and corroded his mind. And after the 18th purification, as soon as the next conflict began – Chaos lost himself. Leaping out of his throne, he thrashed the lands, eliminated Cosmos's warriors – and annihilated even the warriors he had summoned himself... Cosmos was true to her mission, even as she lost her memory after every purification. She would summon her warriors and send them to fight Chaos until they perished. No one knows how many of these warriors were sacrificed as disposable pawns... Chaos was initially reluctant to fight Cosmos... Because Cosmos was a "manikin" of the one once loved and cared for Chaos. Thus, even after the conflict had begun, he would never inflict direct force onto her. It was when Chaos began to attack Cosmos without hesitation – that I realized just how horrible the "cycle" of my creation actually was. ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Edge of Discord *KP Chance: Win battle *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Disabled *Skills: Disabled Floor 01 Cosmos's power to summon warriors eventually started to wane. After the 20th purification, she could not summon any new pawns for herself. They dwindled until the last - the only one born in this realm - finally perished... Even with her warriors gone, Cosmos expended her life to sustain the world's order. Solely to fulfill her mission - to let Chaos destroy the world, or himself... But it reached the point where Chaos's next attack would mean the end for her. It was then that I took physical form as a moogle and headed to Order's Sanctuary. I simply could not lose Cosmos... Cosmos wished to fight until the end, but I pulled her out of Sanctuary. The Chasm in the Rotting Land would be unreachable to Chaos. So I sealed her away in the depths of that gateway... ''--- Cid of the Lufaine (Moogle form)'' Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Storylines